Talk:Long Patrol
Hello, I'd like to know what is the order of the grades. Is a colonel more important than a lieutenant? than a corporal? etc... who order who? What are the links between each rank? --Torn 12:17, 15 May 2006 (UTC) :Hi Torn. The grades are in the correct order, in terms of importance. Jacques based the hares on World War II British Navy I believe, so in terms of relevance, that' the link. Higher levels infer more responsibility. --LordTBT 15:05, 15 May 2006 (UTC) The Airforce actually --Oglog17:31, 15 May 2006 (UTC) ::I knew it was some form of the British military ;) --LordTBT 17:35, 15 May 2006 (UTC) Numbers 300 under Urthstripe? Accuracy? -- LordTBT Talk! 23:01, 16 February 2008 (UTC) What is the difference between a Galloper and a Runner? Wild Doogy Plumm Probably none, just inconsistent names. --Martin II Talk! 17:41, 25 May 2009 (UTC) long Patrol Didn't it say in Lord Brocktree that bucko Bigbones and his hares would become a northern part of the Long Patrol? 17:00, 25 May 2009 (UTC)Blizzard6654 Not that I recall. --Martin II Talk! 17:38, 25 May 2009 (UTC) I remember him saying that he would make a Northern branch. Though if we were to make a section about it, only he would probably be listed. ---Clockworthy From Clockworth to Eternity, or wherever my stories lie 22:38, November 9, 2009 (UTC) What makes thistledown and starbob significant as archers? True they were archers, but that was not a designated position like Galloper, and they were not exclusively archers. Additionally, many of the LP hares in Salamandastron were archers, and no extra importnace was plced on these two's archery :Fair point. -- LordTBT Talk! 19:09, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Shouldn't there be a separate level/section for the Blademasters?-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 18:30, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :No, because it's not really a rank. -- LordTBT Talk! 19:09, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Me 'ero growin' up wuz Big Oxeye and Sergeant Sapwood!! --Skipper Jayrado Image:grath longfletch3.jpg| 75px | Talk! 18:00, June 1, 2010 (UTC) What exactly is a subaltern and should they be here?-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 17:56, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Subaltern. As a separate section? No. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:27, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Article Problem The discussion page on the book Long Patrol links to the discussion page on the Salamandastron force. Taggerung Warrior of Redwall 04:23, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :Fixed. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:52, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Battle Cries I was wondering, would it be fu nay if a battle cry of the Long Patrol was Wot, Wwwwwooooootttttttt!!!--Amesco 02:53, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Would a redirect from Stonepaw's Stalwarts be useful?-Segalia Riverstorm, Otter Warrior Living and writing adventures,1 Cor. 1:7-9 03:14, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think so, as no one will be searching for that. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:37, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Names For the article names of these hares, should the rank be included in the bold or not? Dorothea Duckfontein Dillworthy and Bucko Bigbones are examples of both of these. Also, should the rank be included in the title of the article? (see Brigadier Thyme) The Fivemole Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs!! 03:38, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Everything is fine as-is. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:38, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Rank question Where does Marshall stand in the ranks? Is it higher up than Colonel? Just wondering. I'm not saying to add it, because Meldrum Fallowthorn was the only Marshall I can remember. And was he evenin the Long Patrol wasn't he in a specialized unit or something? --You're always welcome at my mountain. [[file:Defenders.jpg]] (talk) 18:33, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :Meldrum was not a member of the Long Patrol, so this does not apply. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:11, July 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, if he wasn't, then what group was he in? I mean, he kind of had to be, if he was a Field Marshall. -- --You're always welcome at my mountain. [[file:Defenders.jpg]] (talk) 17:19, July 13, 2015 (UTC) :::As a rule of thumb, we don't assume things on articles here. Having rank does not necessarily one a Long Patroller make. Why would being a Field Marshal have anything to do with the Long Patrol? "Field Marshal" was never mentioned to be a rank in the Long Patrol, hence: :: ::::*Assumption: Field Marshal is a rank in the Long Patrol. :: ::::*Conclusion: Therefore, being the Field Marshal that he is, this by default implies that Meldrum is a member of the Long Patrol. :: ::::*Assumption: Meldrum is a member of the Long Patrol. Meldrum is a Field Marshal. :: ::::*Conclusion: Therefore, Field Marshal must be a rank in the Long Patrol. :: :::Do you notice a common trend in this reasoning? :: :::Between you'n me, the rank apparently was self-bestowed, just as he had fabricated the events of battles he'd been in, and the medals corresponding to each battle were also invented on the fly. He was consistently shown to be a comedic fraud in the book, and no mention in the book is ever made to provide for him having served in the Long Patrol. (Tuûr!) 22:18, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Ohhh. Now that makes sense. After re-reading the Bellmaker, I noticed he referred to his nephews as his troops, and he ave all his medals and awards to himself. --Snowstripe You're always welcome at my mountain. 12:46, August 20, 2015 (UTC) I'd swear the Long Patrol was at least mentioned by Rosie or Tarquin... Alderjack the Treescamp (talk) 15:47, May 6, 2017 (UTC) Books I'm pretty sure the lp is mentioned in "The Bellmaker" what with Hon Rosie, the other redwall hare dude and the other hare down south who had relatives in the long patrol or something. I don't know for sure though.... Bludrigg (talk) 00:21, May 11, 2017 (UTC)